


Hark, The Angel Screams

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Stick of Truth, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Feldspar and Clyde forget the task at hand with the prisoners.  At least the game permits the use of being sloppy.





	Hark, The Angel Screams

**Author's Note:**

> While writing about guys who get to fuck Gary: "God, I wish that were me..."

Clyde lounged on his throne, hardly looking down at Feldspar approaching him. "Ah, Craig."

"I'm Feldspar the Thief, dumbass." Craig flipped Clyde off, taking the role more seriously than his blank expression led on.

"Yeah, whatever, dude." Clyde gave a dismissive wave, looking more interested in giving Feldspar information on his latest plight. "Look, I have cute guys tied up without pants on in the basement. They seem to be working for the fatass. Could you see if they'll talk if we try and get information from them?"

The thief nodded slowly, starting to walk away. He was passed by a boy holding a faintly familiar blond by a leash.

Gary fell to the floor before Clyde's feet, his bound hands causing him to wobble slowly. "I refuse to stay down there any longer." His nice shirt was yanked up to bunch underneath his arms, causing him to shiver when he felt a rod smack his ass for his disobedience.

Clyde looked to a gawking Feldspar before he patted his lap, "Then you must take your punishment." He took the leash from the nameless warrior, holding it tightly as he felt the weight of the blond as Gary laid himself across his lap.

Feeling the ass with his leather glove, Clyde brought his hand down hard upon it. "You must learn your lesson, right?" He smiled when Gary cried out from getting spanked.

Clyde wasn't one to be so dominant, so Craig figured the roleplaying was getting to his head. Feldspar strode over to Clyde's side, boldly kissing Clyde as he shoved a couple fingers in Gary's mouth.

Gary gave off muffled moans as Clyde spanked him roughly. The reddened ass flexed in wanting when Gary felt the saliva from the tongue kiss come down somewhere around his shoulders.

Once the fingers left Gary's mouth, drooling followed. It was slapped back onto his face, and Gary shook his head in soft shock. "I...I wish to go back to the basement."

"Only when Clyde says so," Craig snapped, moving around to where Gary's exposed ass was. 

He bent down at his knees, viewing the hand prints, taking Clyde's gloved finger in his mouth, sucking like he ever was so loyal. He bit into the tip of the leather, taking the glove off. Spitting it onto the ground, he spread the blond's ass wide open. "Who is the other infiltrator?" Feldspar wondered aloud before Clyde had a chance to play with the tempting hole he uncovered.

"I believe it's your boyfriend." Clyde smirked at Craig's expression, and assumed that Tweek would be more suited for Craig's play only. He was more interested in Gary, knowing the boy had less fight when it came to what guy was handling him.

Craig brought lube out from under Clyde's throne, holding it up as an offering. He uncapped it when Clyde nodded to him, and rubbed the tip of it along Gary's asshole. "Do you like it, bitch?"

"Yes," Gary mumbled, hiding his face by leaning his head more forward. He gasped when Clyde took over holding his ass cheeks open, knowing Craig would be more rough with him.

"I asked you a question. You better speak up, or feel my goddamn wrath." Craig squeezed the tube when it was deeper inside the hole, earning a squeal at the chill it caused.

Gary swallowed before moaning out, "I love it, Feldspar. I want to be used by your kingdom." He noticed how they weren't yet questioning him. Hoping it wouldn't be much more difficult for Tweek, Gary knew he could hold out as long as he put out.

Putting away the lube once the watery substance started leaking out of the ass, Craig leaned forward and lapped at the flavored lube. He reached under to rub the erection, earning a cry of delight.

"Enough of this," Clyde muttered, using his bared fingers to start fucking into Gary's ass. "You aren't getting away with seducing us."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Gary groaned, gripping the best he could on the throne's seat to move back against the fingers and tongue assaulting his senses.

When the tongue left, Gary didn't think much of it over the fact he had three fingers sliding in and out of his tight asshole. He was certain it looked like he was being stretched for a giant cock at that point, and he grew even more excited at that idea. "Who's going to fuck my ass first?" Gary slurred out eagerly.

Clyde smiled slowly, "You're on my lap for a reason, slut."

He shoved Gary onto the floor. The blond landed on his hands and knees, pouting. 

Clyde undid his pants, tugging out his cock eagerly. "I bet you're stretched enough, huh?" Feeling self-confident, he dragged Feldspar, who was shockingly holding a condom despite their clearly messy intentions, over so their faces were close together. "Put that on me with your mouth, sweetie."

The teasing tone wasn't appreciated, but Craig did rip the condom open with his teeth to do as he was told. Seating himself on Gary's back like he were simply an attractive stool, Craig leaned forward with the condom's innards in his mouth to put the condom on with his lips and tongue.

Pushing the thief out of his way once the deed was finished, Clyde stood proudly over Gary. "So how do you want it? Do you want to stay down, or do you want to be held up like a trophy?"

Gary didn't have much time to think as the cock was already getting pressed into his body. The erection was suddenly shoved in all the way, making Gary sob in appreciation. "Oh my Lord," he gasped, hands trying to sink into the hard floor for purchase.

"Pretty big, huh?" Clyde throbbed at the reaction to his cock. He could act like he got laid on the regular like Gary.

"Oh, it's fine," Gary cooed, looking back with heavy-lidded eyes.

Fine? Clyde scowled, moving his hips in anger. "A whore has no place to judge dick." Grabbing Gary's shirt, he used it as leverage as he fucked into Gary's ass. "Isn't that right?"

The blond was crying into the ground, trying to arch his back against the thrusting to make sure his prostate got hit just right. "I'm sorry, Clyde. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." 

Snot was dribbling out of the petite nose, making Clyde almost pause. Was he being too rough? Noticing the bright blue eyes roll back into Gary's eyes, he figured Gary needed such a stress relief, so he played along. "I don't think you are, are you?"

Clyde got onto his knees behind his prisoner, grabbing Gary to throw him on his side. The noise of sudden pain and pleasure got him eagerly holding up one of Gary's legs, pounding into his widening ass with a near pant. "Bark for me, or I'll beat your ass some more and not let you cum."

"Only if you take off that condom to cum in my ass," Gary batted his eyes, very good at playing Clyde's hormones like a fiddle.

Pulling out momentarily to toss the condom onto the ground nearby, Clyde slid right back in, moaning at the heat and overly slick insides tightening on him.

The Mormon barked in an oddly high pitch, probably attempting to sound cute during his embarrassment. Clyde showed his appreciation by biting into the neck like it was a scruff, and cumming when the wetness was too much.

"Fuck me, yes!" Gary squealed, cumming on the ground and his bound arms. Huffing out his breaths, he kept moving back slowly against Clyde, wanting the cum to slip around inside him more.

Pulling out, Clyde slapped the ass hard. The cum splattered near Craig's feet, making the tall boy squint at the mess. "Wow, if I could ever get Tweek to be that kinky of a blond, I would be so happy."

Craig was handed the leash by Clyde, who shook his head slowly, "You will die down there before you can get these whores to talk, Feldspar."

"Don't call Tweek a whore," Feldspar warned, but he did eagerly start leaving to go down the stairs with Gary and condoms.

Clyde waved as Craig left, laughing at the middle finger he received in return. He watched Gary do a slight limp, shaking his head as he smirked, "And he only ever got one episode? Damn shame."  
-  
Gary sighed when he was bound by his wrists to a pole next to Tweek. Feldspar spanked him yet again, making sure his ass was still leaking with cum.

The other blond looked at him incredulously, then over to his lover, "Jesus Christ!"

"It'll be alright, barbarian! I'm certain Feldspar with spare us if he is pleased by our asses." Gary looked lovingly back at Craig, getting a glare by Tweek.

"You have to do me first! Just so you don't forget that you love me." Tweek twitched when he noticed the cock underneath the slacks doing the same thing. 

Pressing his ass out farther, Tweek hid his face behind his arm, "Hurry up, you know you don't have to stretch me."

Craig ignored that, pulling an expensive lube bottle from his boot. "Are you sure?" Opening the lid, he splashed some on Tweek's back to get him to jump at the warmth of it. "Nice."

The thief prepared his barbarian with his gloves on, licking his lips as he watched the faces Tweek made. "Damn it, Tweek. You're making it hard for me to treat you like a common whore."

"Sorry... are you really putting on a condom?" Tweek glanced at Gary's dripping asshole, "Can't you just use one for him? I want a fucking cream pie."

"Watch your mouth!" Feldspar snapped, smacking Tweek's bony ass to try and get the boy to calm down before he decided to just drop the condoms to make his boyfriend happy.

He kept the lube on hand, knowing when he pulled out his fingers, that Tweek would tighten pretty soon after. "Get ready for me, baby."

Gary rolled his eyes, not sure why he didn't get any attention during the exchange. "Feldspar, I would like to go home." 

Craig glared at Gary once he was settled in the ass. He slathered lubricant along Tweek's ass, then reached over and shoved the empty orb-like bottle into the needy ass. "Okay, if you can shove that out, then you can go right out the door."

The bulbous shape in Gary's ass made him moan. He wasn't sure how to press it back out. "How did this fit in your shoe?" He gasped.

Neither Tweek nor Craig paid attention. Tweek had been mostly loosened from the bonds so he could move backwards to kiss Craig as Craig pounded his ass like it were looser than it was.

They weren't generally this rough during sex, but something about being in costume turned them on. "You're smearing my paint," Tweek grunted out as Craig played with his nipples.

"God, you're such a pain," Craig grunted out, sighing when Tweek came much before he was done. "Tweek!"

The blond dropped to his knees, "Mm, I'm sorry Craig..." He looked up at Gary, "Okay, fuck him until you're almost done so you can at least cum somewhere on me."

"What the hell is up with you guys? Gary isn't even wearing a damn costume, and Clyde just brings you in here like some prostitutes?" Craig shook his head, moving over to stand behind Gary, "I think we need to stop playing this game before we ruin our childhoods completely."

Tweek giggled, leaning over to nuzzle his face against the slick cock. "Feldspar, this game is so much more fun! Even Gary is having fun, and he's a Mormon!"

Gary dropped to a crouch, leaning backwards to push the cock down his throat upside down. Tweek helped him by licking the sides of the shaft as it went in and out to keep its wetness.

"I'm so happy," Craig sighed, grabbing Gary's face on either side as he moved his hips. "You take that dick, damn it." Before I wake up, he added in his head, as if it couldn't possibly be real.

Gary responded by forcibly standing back up suddenly, pressing out his ass. "Please, don't hold back on me. I need my punishment for withholding information."

So that was what the thinly veiled premise to the sexual escapades was. Feldspar grabbed the condoms off the ground, taking one to open and slide onto his throbbing cock. "You better take this how I give it to you."

Tweek kept watching from his angle, eyes wide in wonder as Gary had his makeshift butt plug yanked from his ass, then an angry red cock shoved in its place. "Gary, are you okay?" He suddenly grew worried, standing up to oversee Gary's expressions in lust and intrigue.

"Please fuck me, Feldspar! Use me!" Gary gasped and sobbed, resting himself back against Craig when he was grabbed around the middle and given a brute force fuck. "God, don't stop!"

Gary fell forward, shaking the pole with Craig's help. He was stretched beyond what he was used to by the length of Craig's erection. "How are you doing this to me? I can't breathe..."

It was exaggeration, and also the force of giving a blow job, but Craig did lean in and apologize into Gary's bruised neck as he felt himself get close. Kissing into the once pale and unmarked skin of the throat, Craig panted and let spit get across the neck so it would slide down the toned back.

Pulling out once he felt close enough, Craig peeled off the condom, stuffing it into Gary's ass before moving back over to start using Tweek's hole again. "Don't think I forgot about you, baby."

Tweek leaned back as Gary had, but Craig kissed him on the lips, moaning and sticking his tongue into the mouth as he came. "Fuck yeah," Craig growled, "I love you."

"Craig! I-I mean, Feldspar!" Tweek swallowed roughly, his eyes unfocused, "Holy shit, I'm so in love with you!" He laughed weakly, unable to hold himself steady.

Craig came into Tweek, their bodies falling forward as Tweek nearly passed out against the pole he was bound to. He was untied, and gladly sat on the ground and took a breather.

Gary hadn't cum again, but he was shaking hard enough he could any moment. He cried out when Craig dropped down near him, shoving Gary's cock down his throat.

It didn't take long before Gary screamed, and his exhausted erection exploded down the expecting mouth. Gary gasped for air, sure every inch of him was becoming bruised and exhausted.

Feldspar stood up, looking between his boys, smiling as both of them seemed contented. Spanking them both roughly, he found the right amount of slut was written on their bodies.

Tweek looked like his beautiful boyfriend with his cum sliding out proudly. Gary had the cum of some guy he hardly knew sliding out, mixed with a somewhat used condom for comedic affect.

Sticking his fingers into the condom, Craig laughed when he fingered Gary that way. "I bet you still want more, don't you? Should I get Clyde to pound you like the cum slut you are?"

Gary looked back, smiling innocently, "It sure beats being celibate."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try and write something without Gary next time. Maybe.


End file.
